Mischievous
by JayBirds
Summary: Mischievous indeed, but what lies beneath the newcomers actions? Is there more to her than meets the eye? What is she hiding, if she's hiding anything at all? Kyoya x OC


Chapter One: Unfamiliar

Today was like any other day at the Ouran High School Host Club. Girls flocked into the club room, waiting to be entertained and accompanied by the fine gentlemen who run the little club.

Yes. Today was like any other day. Or, at least, that was what the boys (and Haruhi) thought as they hosted the numerous female population that made their way into the club room. But that soon changed when a certain character came walking through the doors with a very mischievous smile gracing his lips. His blue eyes scanned the area around him as he took in the sight before him. His wicked smile only grew as his eyes landed on the numerous host club hosts currently occupying their female guests.

"Who's that?" a group of girls whispered to one another as they eyed the newcomer. They'd never seen him before, and yet he was sporting an Ouran Academy uniform and acted like nothing was not out of the ordinary with him as he scanned the room in search for something.

But as they continued to stare and whisper to one another, his blue eyes landed on them, and when their eyes met, he gave them a devilish grin. All four faces turned pink as they turned away, two of them giggling to themselves.

The mysterious boy smirked and brought his hand up, combing his fingers through his slightly messy, yet spiked dark red hair as he gleamed triumphantly.

Haruhi, just now noticing the slightly tense air, looked over to the door and saw the unfamiliar male student occupying the entrance as he gleamed at the females that kept glancing in his direction. However, as soon as Haruhi cocked her head to the side in confusion, the unfamiliar male turned and locked eyes with her. For a second, they just stared at one another, but the unfamiliar male broke the tension and gave her a cocky smile and began to stroll over in her direction.

"Excuse me," Haruhi politely excused herself from the table of females and stood to meet the strange male student that decided to drop in un-expectantly.

"Hello there," Haruhi greeted first. "How can I help you? Are you lost?" Haruhi's thoughts flashed back to when she found herself first in the host club, lost and a little frightened by what she first saw.

"Not at all," the unfamiliar male student purred, his eyes flashing as he took Haruhi in. The predatory smile only grew. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to the founder of this little host club." Haruhi cocked her head to the side yet again as she listened to the unfamiliar male student speak. There was something odd about his voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It seemed a lot… lighter sounding than what she was expecting.

Suddenly, like he somehow knew someone was asking for him, Tamaki popped up out of nowhere and bowed deeply to the newcomer. "Welcome, my fine gentlemen. Let me bring a warm welcome from the Ouran High School Host club, and a greeting from its President Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki stood erect, smiling down at the newcomer with warm, welcoming eyes. "What brings a fine gentlemen like yourself to our little Host Club?"

The unfamiliar male continued with his seemingly endless smile as he took in Tamaki's appearance. "My, my," the red head began, his eyes narrowing mischievously at the president. "Look at you, all high and mighty on your throne," he paused, his smile growing bigger… if that was even possible, which, apparently, it was. "I like it."

A small shiver ran down Tamaki's spine, but he hide it well from the other males searching eyes.

In the corner, black eyes watched the little exchange as fingers began digging through the schools database of any new students attending the new semester. Kyoya's eyes scanning through the profiles of new students on his notepad, his eyes caught sight of the newcomer, but found the picture to be quite different from what was standing before him now. Not just the picture, but also the sign of sex the student supposedly was.

A smile graced his face as he watched the exchange closely. This was going to be interesting; another Haruhi had somehow wondered into their domain. But he had to wonder, was the cross-dressing intentional?

"As for why I am here," the unfamiliar boy said with a gleam shining brightly in his eye. "I want to host in your host club. The name is Light Shryer, and I think your host club would be perfect for someone like me."


End file.
